三宅 晴彦
三宅　晴彦 (Miyake Haruhiko) is a member of Rolling Guy, Downhill Guy, and Racing Guy. He is one of the two rivals to appear in all 10 games of the series. Shutokō Battle (DC, 1999) Rival 4/141 Team: Rolling Guy Street Name: ローリング野郎４号 (Rōringu Yarō Yon-Gō, Rolling Bastard #4) Car: TYPE-AE86L Main Color: 103/153/82 Sub Color: 25/35/35 Profile: 埠頭でのドリフトで腕を磨いていたが 首都高では生かしきれていない Translation: He was polishing his mastery of drifting at the wharf, but he's not yet able to make use of it on the shutokō Shutokō Battle 2 (DC, 2000) Rival 4/372 Team: Rolling Guy Street Name: ローリング野郎４号 (Rōringu Yarō Yon-Gō, Rolling Bastard #4) Course: Kanjō Inner Loop Car: TYPE-AE86L3 Main Color: 108/153/197 Sub Color: 35/40/40 Profile: 環状線内回りを走っているらしい。 埠頭でドリフトの腕を磨き、やっと峠で魅せる走りがで きるようになったのも束の間、闘うステージが首都高に 移ってしまい、ココでの魅せる走りを研究中。 Translation: Seems to be running at the kanjō inner loop. Polishes his drift mastery on a wharf, finally has been able to race attractively on the tōge for a while, moved his fighting stage to the shutokō, and is studying how to race attractively here. Shutokō Battle 0 (PS2, 2001) Rival 4/400 Team: Rolling Guy Street Name: ローリング野郎４号 (Rōringu Yarō Yon-Gō, Rolling Bastard #4) Course: Kanjō Inner Loop Car: TYPE-AE86L3 Main Color: 107/153/196 Sub Color: 35/40/40 Profile: 埠頭でドリフトの腕を磨き、やっとのことで峠で魅せる 走りができるようになったのも束の間、闘うステージが 首都高に移ってしまい、ココでの魅せる走りを研究中。 チームではかなりの古株である。 峠での走行を意識したチューンが環状線でも通用するの に驚いている。あまり高速なバトルは意識せずに、加速 重視のセッティングとやわらかめのサスペンションで、 コーナーをねばり強く走り抜けるのが得意だ。 Translation: Polishes his drift mastery on a wharf, finally has been able to race attractively on the tōge for a while, moved his fighting stage to the shutokō, and is studying how to race attractively here. He is a veteran of the team. He's surprised that he can run on the kanjō with a tune focused on tōge racing. Usually unconscious of fast battles, with acceleration oriented settings and soft suspension, he is strong at sticking to and running through corners. Kaidō Battle (PS2, 2003) Rival 166/199 Team: ダウンヒルガイ (Daunhiru Gai, Downhill Guy) Street Name: ダウンヒル野郎４号 (Daunhiru Yarō Yon-Gō, Downhill Bastard #4) Course: Omote Rokkō Downhill Car: Toyota Levin 3door AE86 Main Color: 160/160/145 Sub Color: 15/15/15 Profile: タイムを縮めるという考えはなく、見た目が過激な ドリフトを好む。ギアレシオが高く設定されたマシンは 立ち上がりがとても遅い。 そろそろ峠の走りも飽きてきた頃。 Translation: He has no idea how to shorten his time, and he appears to prefer excessive drifting. His machine has high gear ratios and accelerates very slowly. He's getting bored of racing on the tōge. Shutokō Battle 01 (PS2, 2003) Shutokō Rival 3/309 (Overall 3/599) Team: Rolling Guy Street Name: ローリング野郎３号 (Rōringu Yarō San-Gō, Rolling Bastard #3) Course: C1 Inner Loop Car: Toyota Sprinter Trueno 3door GT Apex AE86T Body Color: 108/153/197 Rollcage Color: 35/40/40 Career: 5 Years Job: Transportation business Motto: 捲土重来 (Try again with redoubled energy) Profile: 埠頭でドリフトの腕を磨き、峠では評判のドライ ビングテクニックを持つ。環状線に闘うステージ が移ってからも、持ち前の腕で即コースに対応で きるようになった。先日【ローリングマスター】 と遭遇、けちょんけちょんに負かされた。 計算とデータに裏付けされたチューンナップでマ シンを最高の状態に仕上げようと頑張っているの だが、資金が足りていないのが大きな誤算。しか も、不確定要素であるアザーカーへの対応がまる で駄目なのも頭痛のタネだ。 Translation: He polished his drift mastery at a wharf, and has a reputation for his tōge driving technique. Even since changing his fighting stage to the kanjō, he immediately became able to use his mastery corresponding to the course. The other day, he encountered Rolling Master, and he was thoroughly defeated. He's working hard to finish the best tune for his machine backed up with calculations and data, but he miscalculated his lack of funds. On top of that, the uncertainty of responding to other cars is causing him headaches. Kaidō Battle 2: Chain Reaction (PS2, 2004) Rival 216/358 Team: ダウンヒルガイ (Daunhiru Gai, Downhill Guy) Street Name: ダウンヒル野郎４号 (Daunhiru Yarō Yon-Gō, Downhill Bastard #4) Course: Omote Rokkō Downhill Car: Toyota Levin 3door AE86 Main Color: 143/143/143 Sub Color: 0/0/0 Profile: 過激なパフォーマンス向けのドリフト走行が得意で、 基本的にタイムを縮める様なせこい走りにはあまり興味 が無いというのが、三宅の弁。ギアレシオがかなり高い 設定となっており、立ち上がりにかなり不安を抱えてい る。上京したが、父親の病気でまた舞い戻ってきた。 Translation: He's skilled at radical drift driving, and fundamentally he's not interested in reducing time for a good run, he says. His gear ratios are set quite high, so he's anxious about starts. He went to Tōkyō, but because of his father's illness, he came back again. Racing Battle: C1GP (PS2, 2005) Field 1, Rank C Rival 4/22 (Overall 4/305) Team: Racing Guy Street Name: レーシング野郎４号 (Rēshingu Yarō Yon-Gō, Racing Bastard #4) Course: Shutokō Circuit (Outer) Car: Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT Apex Main+Sub Color: 19/20/101 Career: 5 years Job: Transportation business Motto: 捲土重来 (Try again with redoubled energy) Profile: 埠頭で磨いたと言うドリフトテクニックはサーキットでも健在。 あまり高速なバトルは意識せずに、 加速重視のセッティングとやわらかめのサスペンションとで、 コーナーをねばり強く走り抜けるのが持ち味である。 Translation: He also uses the drift technique that he polished at the wharf on the circuit. Usually unaware of fast battles, with acceleration-oriented settings and soft suspension, he characteristically runs strongly through corners. Shutokō Battle (PSP, 2005) Rival 109/200 Team: Rolling Guy Street Name: ローリング野郎３号 (Rōringu Yarō San-Gō, Rolling Bastard #3) Area: Kasumigaseki Car: Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-Apex 3door AE86 Main Color: 108/153/197 Sub Color: 35/40/40 Headlight Color: 255/255/100 Neon Color: 110/110/128 Wheel Spoke+Rim Color: 192/192/192 Level: 16 Gender: Male Age: 26 Job: Transportation business Profile: 峠で走っているところ、【ローリングマスター】に声を かけられ、首都高でも走り始めた。「仕事でもハンドル を握っていられるから」という理由で運送会社への就職 を決めたというほどの車好き。男気あふれ、同性からは 絶大な人気を集めているが、女性ウケはイマイチ。 峠での走行を意識したチューンが、環状線でも通用する 事実に驚いている。 高速域でのバトルは視野に入れず、 加速重視のセッティングと柔らかめのサスペンションを 括用してコーナーをねばり強く走り抜けるテクニックは 長い研究の末に身に付けたモノ。 Translation: While he was running on the tōge, Rolling Master called on him to start running on the shutokō. For the reason that he can hold the steering wheel even at work, he decided to get a job at a shipping company. He is very masculine, and is very popular among guys, but he lacks popularity among women. His tune is focused on running on the tōge, but he's surprised by the fact that he can also use it on the kanjō. He doesn't put high speed battles in his sight, and with acceleration oriented settings and soft suspension, he learned the his technique of running strongly through corners through extensive studies. Kaidō Battle: Tōge no Densetsu (PS2, 2005) Rival 157/356 Team: ダウンヒルガイ (Daunhiru Gai, Downhill Guy) Street Name: ダウンヒル野郎４号 (Daunhiru Yarō Yon-Gō, Downhill Bastard #4) Course: Omote Rokkō Car: Toyota Levin 3door GT-Apex Kouki AE86 Main Color: 0,0,210 Sub Color: 0,0,13 (Hidden by bodykit) Profile: 派手で「魅せるドリフト」を信条に、日夜ジムカーナ 場でグルグル回っている姿をよく見かける。過激な 性格を持つ彼は、リーダーの小早川悟が上京して しまった事に一番腹を立てていたが、それをあまり 表向きにする事は無い。 Translation: With his belief in flashy attractive drift, you can often see him spinning around at gymkhana day or night. He has a radical character, and was the most angry when the leader Kobayakawa Satoru went to Tōkyō, but he hasn't faced up to it. Shutokō Battle X (Xbox 360, 2006) Rival 1/399 Team: Rolling Guy Street Name: ローリング野郎２号 (Rōringu Yarō Ni-Gō, Rolling Bastard #2) Course: C1 Car: Toyota Corolla Levin 3door GT Apex AE86L Main Color: 202, 235, 240 (Solid) Sub Color: 202, 235, 240 Job: Transportation business Profile: 峠で走っているところを先代のリーダーに見出され、メ ンバーに加わった。「仕事でもハンドルを握っていられ るから」という理由で運送会社に就職したというほどの クルマ好き。男気あふれる性格かり、同性の支持者は多 いが、女性からはあまりウケがよくない。もともと軽い マシンをＦＲＰでさらに軽量化。足回りも固め、身軽な 走りを可能にしている。速度をほとんど落とさずに曲が るコーナリングテクニックはリーダーをも凌駕する。 Translation: He was found racing the tōge by the previous leader, and became a member. He likes cars, and for the reason that he could hold the steering wheel even at work, he decided to get a job at a shipping company. A very masculine character, he has many male supporters, but his popularity among women is not good. The lightweight machine has been further lightened by FRP. The chassis is also solid, and can run lightly. His technique of cornering without dropping almost any speed even surpasses the leader.